


Worth the Wait

by cherryjwoos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward First Times, College AU, Jungwoo and Doyoung are shy virgins, M/M, but they've finally got some alone time so..., idk how to tag but Jungwoo and Doyoung love each other a lot, this is porn but also soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjwoos/pseuds/cherryjwoos
Summary: With their dorm empty for the first time since they started dating, Jungwoo and Doyoung decide it's time to take their relationship to the next level.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	Worth the Wait

Despite usually enjoying their Friday nights together, Jungwoo and Doyoung sat quietly, an awkward amount of space between them as they tried to watch a movie. Usually the elder would have his arm draped around his boyfriend, cuddled up close and warm. Yet on this evening, things just felt...heavy. Jungwoo’s mind was spinning at a hundred miles per hour and Doyoung couldn’t seem to keep his train of thought. Neither of them knew when to speak up, choosing silence instead of addressing what they both were thinking. That was the easier option, the situation would’ve only gotten more uncomfortable if someone mentioned the elephant in the room.

It was the first night since they started dating that Doyoung’s roommate was out for the night, leaving his dorm empty for a change. Jungwoo couldn’t shake that, he was finally alone with Doyoung. They didn’t have to worry about disturbing anyone, they didn’t have to worry about unexpected visitors, and of course, it would’ve been a perfect time to have sex. Maybe that was what Jungwoo couldn’t stop thinking about, it almost seemed expected of them. Why wouldn’t they take the opportunity of being by themselves to do that?

Jungwoo peered away from the movie for a moment, sneaking a look at his boyfriend on the other side of the sofa. His eyes traveled over Doyoung’s slightly tousled hair, his bare face underneath a pair of circle-rimmed glasses. His glance continued to work down, resting at the elder’s chest and the way his oversized tee hung off his shoulders a bit, exposing his collarbones. Jungwoo swallowed hard, shaking his head a little as he forced himself to look back at the television screen.

This shouldn’t have felt so strange for them, they’ve checked one another out plenty of times in the past, they were a couple, after all. But now, it was different. Now, there was actually a possibility of more. And no matter how badly Jungwoo wanted Doyoung, his nerves kept getting the best of him.

Aside from kissing, he hadn’t done much else before. Doyoung hadn’t either. And now that their chance was finally here, they were getting cold feet. Deep down, Jungwoo knew it wouldn’t be complicated. He loved Doyoung, he wanted him to be his first. But he was afraid, didn’t want to embarrass himself. And even if he had more confidence, he wasn’t sure how to initiate things like this anyways. So he kept to himself, trying to watch a movie but thinking more about being fucked into the sofa by his boyfriend instead.

Doyoung was struggling to focus himself, contemplating how awkward it’d be to just ask Jungwoo if he wanted to take things further that night. In theory, it wouldn’t have been strange at all...but he knew his voice would crack, he knew he’d struggle to make eye contact because of how worried he was. Maybe he was overthinking things, no, he definitely was overthinking things. But he just wanted their first times to be special, he didn’t want to mess anything up.

As Doyoung looked up from his lap and to the TV, he noticed he must’ve been zoning out for quite some time. Last he remembered, the main character was all alone, and now she was walking hand-in-hand with an attractive guy. The pair made their way down the moonlit street, stopping outside of a car and bringing one another’s lips together. Doyoung played with the hem of his shirt, feeling his heartbeat speed up as the fictional couple deepened their kiss, hands roaming and exploring each other’s bodies. Instead of seeing the male lead scoop up the girl by her thighs, he saw himself and Jungwoo. He desperately wanted to feel his boyfriend’s body like the two actors were, he wondered if Jungwoo felt the same.

Curiously, he peered over at the younger one, surprised when their eyes met. Jungwoo immediately looked away, though, blushing from being caught staring. Doyoung inhaled deeply, if they were going to do anything that night, he knew he’d have to be the one to make the first move. His boyfriend was much too shy, at least when it came to these things. And perhaps he was a little shy himself, but he tried to convince himself that any hiccups would be well worth having Jungwoo in that way.

“...are-are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Doyoung mumbled, moving in closer to Jungwoo on the sofa, resting a hand at the small of the other’s back.

Jungwoo looked up again, lips parted ever so slightly, but no words coming out. His cheeks were bright red, eyes glistening a little with desire. All the boy could do was nod before he leaned in, arms looping around Doyoung’s neck to tug him near and bring him in for a kiss. Their mouths worked softly against one another’s, savoring the moment, taking their time like they always did. And Jungwoo loved the slower pace, he loved how warm and intimate it felt to be wrapped up in Doyoung’s arms like this.

The elder let his hands travel upward a bit, resting at Jungwoo’s waist and holding him against his chest. Experimentally, Doyoung slipped his fingers under the fabric, gently trailing over Jungwoo’s skin. The gesture earned a soft sigh from his boyfriend, a little hum of contentment at the contact.

“You sound so pretty,” Doyoung breathed out, breaking the kiss and admiring how glossy Jungwoo’s lips had become.

Redness crept back onto the apples of Jungwoo’s cheeks at the compliment, becoming very self-aware of how he was affecting his boyfriend. It was both exciting and overwhelming, having Doyoung’s eyes eating him up like that. He just hoped the other truly liked what he was seeing because he still wasn’t completely sure of his body. This was all just so new, he’d never been this close with anyone before.

There was so much Jungwoo wanted to say, but his insecurities were affecting that as well. Anytime he thought about saying what he was feeling, he was shut down by his worries. He thought Doyoung looked so pretty too, really wanted to get his shirt off and out of the way, but he feared it’d be dumb to say that out loud. What if Doyoung wasn’t on the same page? Maybe he just wanted to kiss like they did in the past. And Jungwoo wasn’t sure he’d be able to live down the embarrassment if he accidentally misread those signals.

But before he had a chance to worry more about the situation, Doyoung was reaching for the hem of his shirt, lifting it just enough to expose a sliver of Jungwoo’s tummy. He sucked in a breath, heart pounding at the thought of Doyoung seeing his bare chest. He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that, meekly nudging his boyfriend’s hands away and moving to lay back on the sofa instead. He tugged Doyoung along with him, switching their positioning so that they were resting atop one another. 

As Jungwoo tried to kiss the elder again, he was stopped and Doyoung gave him a look of concern, “you’re comfortable with this, right?” He asked, gently brushing a few stray locks out from in front of Jungwoo’s face, “if you’re not comfortable with something, you know you can tell me…”

Jungwoo looked away, a mix of shyness and embarrassment washing over him, “I...I really wanna do this but...I just feel so nervous, I’ve never…”

“I know, I was thinking the same thing,” Doyoung nodded, “but, if it makes you feel better, I’m not gonna know if you do anything wrong,” The male chuckled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

As Jungwoo met his glance again, a smile crept onto his lips and he knew his attempt was successful. It only was the truth, anyways. They both were virgins, there was nothing to compare to or feel intimidated by.

“I want to be perfect for you, though,” The younger one admitted, “even if we’re both learning, I just wish I could be...better.”

Doyoung gave his boyfriend a sad look, shaking his head almost immediately, “you are perfect for me,” He reassured, “there’s a reason I’ve waited this long to have sex, it’s not because I didn’t have any options in the past or something…”

Before Doyoung had a chance to finish his explanation, Jungwoo rolled his eyes and playfully nudged his shoulder, “don’t remind me,” He chuckled, not too keen on hearing about all the people who would’ve loved to sleep with his boyfriend.

Doyoung laughed himself, shaking his head again, “Woo, that’s not the point,” He scolded, “what I’m trying to say is that I’ve been waiting because I only want to share these kinds of moments with someone special. I’m here right now because I love you and honestly, you could do just about anything and tonight would still be perfect.”

Jungwoo couldn’t help but smile, bashfully looking away from Doyoung as his heartbeat sped up, “...I feel the same way about you,” He agreed softly, speaking in a near whisper out of shyness.

Doyoung leaned in closely again, kissing Jungwoo and grinning against his lips as he pulled away, “oh and it helps that you’re really hot, too,” He smirked, earning another nudge to his shoulder from Jungwoo.

The two giggled, most of the prior awkwardness melting away as they cuddled up closer to one another and let excitement overpower their insecurities. Jungwoo felt a little more confident now himself, reaching out to cup Doyoung’s face and bring him in for another kiss. Instead of being passive like he usually was, the younger one trailed his tongue over his boyfriend’s bottom lip, needy for more. Doyoung groaned into their kiss, finding it so sexy that Jungwoo was trying to take the lead, prideful that he’d be the only person to see this side of him.

Doyoung parted his lips, letting his boyfriend deepen their kiss, bodies going warm the messier things became. Jungwoo could feel himself drooling a bit, so eager that he didn’t even realize the little sounds he kept making anytime his boyfriend would trail his tongue against his. What he did realize, though, was how turned on Doyoung was becoming. They’d never made out in this position before, but with the elder laying atop him, Jungwoo could feel his cock pressing into his thigh, hard and throbbing.

Experimentally, he moved his hips, trying to add a little friction, even if his movements were a bit choppy. Doyoung picked up on the gesture, breaking their kiss and looking into Jungwoo’s eyes lustfully.

“You feel that?” He smirked, gaining confidence as well.

Jungwoo whimpered, nodding and raising his knee a little to try and tease his boyfriend with that instead. Doyoung stopped him though, moving his leg out of the way and reaching for his wrist instead. He brought Jungwoo’s hand to his crotch, slowly working it over the bulge in his jeans.

With slight curiosity in his eyes, Jungwoo looked to Doyoung for guidance, lightly feeling over his clothed cock, wondering if he was doing okay. He wanted his boyfriend to feel good, trying to remember what things he liked whenever he’d pleasure himself. Jungwoo gripped a little harder now, fingers exploring, his own pants getting uncomfortably tight as he did so. Worries occasionally resurfaced, telling him that he must’ve looked so silly, chiding him for not having more experience at twenty-two. But he tried to shrug those thoughts off, especially when he saw how his boyfriend’s face scrunched up in pleasure with each touch.

“...I wanna taste you,” Jungwoo admitted, cheeks flushing bright red with embarrassment as the words came out of his mouth. Talking through things helped earlier, though, and he hoped being vocal would ease any awkwardness.

Doyoung’s eyes went a little wide, nodding and immediately moving to sit back on the sofa, thighs almost instinctively parting for his boyfriend. Jungwoo worked to get onto his knees in front of Doyoung, kneeling in front of him with a rosy face and weary eyes.

“You’ll guide me, right?” He asked and Doyoung chuckled.

“I’ll try to…”

Jungwoo’s fingers toyed with the zipper of Doyoung’s jeans, slowly unzipping and helping to tug down his pants when the elder lifted his hips for him, “I just, I don’t wanna do something wrong,” He continued to explain, feeling the weight lift from his chest with each confession.

Doyoung nodded in understanding, softly petting the younger one’s hair as he expressed his concerns, “baby, as long as we both feel nice, it doesn’t matter what we’re doing, I promise. It helps to talk, no? So let’s keep doing that, I’ll tell you if I don’t like something and you’ll do the same.”

Jungwoo grinned, relieved that Doyoung didn’t mind walking through each step with him. His attention was averted elsewhere moments after, though, a tad awestruck by the outline of his boyfriend’s cock in his boxers. Doyoung must’ve noticed the staring, bringing his hand back to his hair and stroking the locks encouragingly. He didn’t push, though, just let Jungwoo watch and process everything. He wanted the younger one to take his time.

He didn’t hesitate too much, though, hands going for the hem of Doyoung’s boxers soon after his jeans were removed. Again, he lifted his hips for Jungwoo, helping him to get them off as well. Once his boxers were out of the way, Doyoung’s cock rested back onto his abdomen, heavy and leaking. Jungwoo swallowed hard, subconsciously letting out a soft moan at the sight. His boyfriend was big, big and thick and Jungwoo couldn’t take his eyes away.

“Fuck, I’m lucky…” He breathed out, shyly reaching for Doyoung’s length and wrapping his fingers around it. He gave a few languid strokes, precum helping to make the slide a little easier. And when he felt he was ready, he leaned down a bit, bringing his boyfriend’s cock to his lips and pressing a small kiss to the tip, eyes focused on Doyoung’s as he did so.

Doyoung watched, mesmerized by how pretty Jungwoo looked on his knees for him, maintaining eye contact as he teased him, “go on, puppy,” He cooed, using one of his favorite nicknames for his boyfriend.

Jungwoo moaned again at the name, it almost seemed to have a double meaning now, considering the situation they were in. He listened to what the elder asked, though, licking slowly up his cock, eyes still fixed on him. Doyoung was the one moaning now, head dipping back ever so slightly as more precum beaded at the top of his length. Shamelessly, Jungwoo felt prideful seeing Doyoung react in this way. His boyfriend was usually so calm and had so much self control. It was enthralling to watch him unravel like this.

Once he was used to being in this position, Jungwoo tried to take Doyoung past his lips, suckling at just the tip for now. The sensation was new, but he liked it, there was something so pleasurable about having his boyfriend’s cock resting against his tongue. Doyoung was experiencing something new himself, awestruck by how good the younger one’s warm mouth felt around his length. Subconsciously, his hips bucked up at the contact, aching for more. He didn’t want to overwhelm Jungwoo, though, and quickly settled back against the sofa.

“S-Sorry,” He mumbled, watching as some saliva slipped out the corners of Jungwoo’s mouth from the abrupt movement. Doyoung felt bad, hoping it wasn’t uncomfortable, but his boyfriend did look so good while being made to take his cock.

Jungwoo giggled a bit, as if he were trying to avoid any awkwardness himself, “I...I kinda liked that,” He admitted, sounding confused at the realization, “...can you do it again?”

Doyoung quirked an eyebrow, puzzled as well. He didn’t mean to get so eager, but he felt relieved Jungwoo enjoyed his actions. They weren’t intentional, but that almost made things feel more intimate. Neither of them had to try too hard to get the other worked up.

“Just, tap my thigh if it’s too much, okay? Since, well...since your mouth will be occupied…” Doyoung chuckled, blushing a bit at saying that out loud.

Jungwoo couldn’t help but laugh too, nodding in agreement when the elder set out some safety measures for him. He took Doyoung’s cock back into his mouth, trying his best to swirl his tongue around the head. It felt a little strange, like he wasn’t doing something properly, or like there was a better way to go about this. But judging by how Doyoung was moaning again, he must’ve been doing something right. After a little while longer of the teasing, the elder knotted his fingers into Jungwoo’s hair, slowly bringing his head down further on his length. And once he was comfortable with where Jungwoo was resting, he let his hips work upwards again, thrusting into his mouth. 

The younger one could feel himself throbbing between his legs at what they were doing, loving that his boyfriend had this control over him. It was hot, watching Doyoung take the lead. But even with all the excitement, Jungwoo didn’t last too long before he was tapping at his thigh.

Immediately after, Doyoung let go of his hair and stopped, eyes softening with worry as he watched Jungwoo cough and drool on himself, “are you okay?” He asked, a little frantically.

“Mhm, just...not used to this,” Jungwoo reassured, looking up at Doyoung with rosy cheeks, “I like it, though…” He added in a near whisper, shy to be sharing such a thing.

The concern washed away as soon as he saw that glimmer in his boyfriend’s eyes. He appeared excited, lustful, and Doyoung was happy to see he wasn’t in pain. With the reassurance that everything was okay, the elder found himself smirking again.

“You’re not so innocent, hm?” He teased, earning a little pout from Jungwoo.

“Well…! You’re not either…” Jungwoo huffed, blushing harder at being called out for his desires. Perhaps he fantasized quite a bit in the past, but that was all so private to him. Nobody would’ve known the things he found intriguing, nobody could’ve guessed. Yet here Doyoung was, calling him out for it. His boyfriend really did know him better than anyone else.

Doyoung tsk’d playfully and shook his head, “yeah but I never said I was innocent, maybe I’m corrupting you.”

Jungwoo looked down, shaking his head as he smiled to himself, still just as red as before, “that’s not really a bad thing, not with you, at least.”

“Mhm, noted, noted,” The elder laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to Jungwoo’s forehead, “but, maybe we should learn the basics first before we jump into anything too ambitious.”

“I think we’re handling the basics just fine,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes, giggling a bit, and Doyoung agreed. Things weren’t as scary as either of them assumed.

The elder was met with another challenge when he decided he didn’t want to take Jungwoo’s virginity on their ratty dorm room’s sofa. In a perfect scenario, there would’ve been rose petals and candles, but that just wasn’t realistic, not for their first time. Doyoung at least wanted to get them to his bed, though. As Jungwoo brought his mouth back to his boyfriend’s length, he was nudged away, met by a bashful glance from Doyoung.

“If you keep that up, I’m not gonna last much longer,” He admitted, bringing Jungwoo in for a kiss afterwards. While their faces were close, he trailed soft pecks across the boy’s cheek, right up to the spot behind his ear where he began to nip at the skin, “let’s move to my bedroom, yeah?” He whispered, causing a shiver to travel down Jungwoo’s spine.

Before Jungwoo had a chance to say anything else, he was being scooped up by Doyoung, carried bridal style to his room. Emotions seemed to overtake the younger one as he looped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, leaning in to kiss him deeply and passionately while they worked their way to the bed. Doyoung laid him down but was tugged atop him immediately, lips barely parting through the entire process.

When the two needed air and finally pulled away, saliva still connected their glossy, red lips and all that could be heard was soft panting. Doyoung wasted no time before gripping Jungwoo’s sweatpants and tugging them down, shucking them off to the side and removing his boxers next. The younger one’s breath hitched, moving to rest back on his elbows so he could watch his boyfriend strip him of his clothes. His shirt remained on, though, nearly forgetting that he stopped Doyoung from removing it earlier.

Jungwoo sat up a little, taking his top off on his own, expecting Doyoung to question him. But the elder was clearly distracted, eyes raking over his body, slowly taking in every inch of exposed skin.

“Having fun there?” Jungwoo chuckled, trying to keep the mood light and not allow any awkwardness to take over. He’d never been fully naked around anyone like this before, it was new and strange but Doyoung had a way of making it feel so safe at the same time.

“...you’re really big,” He breathed out, sounding surprised. Curiously, he wrapped his fingers around his boyfriend’s cock, giving a few strokes that immediately earned whimpers and gasps from Jungwoo, “and sensitive too,” He added, smirking a bit at that part.

Jungwoo pouted at the comment but the way he squirmed beneath Doyoung’s grasp was proof enough that he was very easily affected. And it’s not like it was a bad thing anyways.

“Here, lay back again,” He instructed, gently nudging Jungwoo down, “and, uh…” His voice trailed off, unsure of how to word what position he wanted his boyfriend in. Instead, Doyoung helped to move Jungwoo’s legs, folding them at his chest. The younger one whimpered a bit, peeking up from where he was laying, face burning red.

“...like-like this?” Jungwoo clarified, heart pounding in his chest at the thought of looking awkward. He sure felt it, bottom half completely on display for the other.

Breathlessly, Doyoung nodded, staring at the other again. It almost didn’t feel real, he spent so much time thinking about this moment, and now it was here. It no longer was a fantasy, he had actually had Jungwoo in his bed. And while that was exciting, Doyoung also felt a sense of responsibility too. They both were nervous, but his boyfriend had to be more vulnerable than he did, and he knew that.

He could tell by the way Jungwoo was looking at him, he was nervous. More than anything, Doyoung wanted the other to feel safe, though. He tried to make the situation feel slightly less intimidating by nipping at Jungwoo’s thighs, peppering the skin with soft kisses as he went a little slower with everything again. This was all so new and scary, yes, but it also was something really intimate too. They loved each other, they trusted one another...this was a special moment for them.

When Jungwoo’s expression softened again, Doyoung reached behind him, digging around in his bedside drawer for some lube. He laid the bottle on the bed, watching his boyfriend’s face to make sure he didn’t appear worried. And Jungwoo was a little surprised, but that was all.

“Gonna prep you, okay?” Doyoung asked, earning a nod from Jungwoo.

Moving to lay between the younger one’s legs, Doyoung opened the bottle, hesitating as he just looked at it for a moment. Something told him he probably should use a lot, but he also didn’t want to make a mess of Jungwoo if that wasn’t necessary. He bit his lip, hoping an answer would come to him, yet his mind just kept spinning. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jungwoo in any way.

He looked up at his boyfriend meekly, all red in the face too now, “...have you ever like...have you done this before?” He questioned, almost sounding apologetic for making Jungwoo answer that.

The younger one chuckled a little, tone slipping to a whisper, “a few times, but...I’m still going to need a lot,” He admitted, causing a very eager Doyoung to nod and pour a decent amount of the gel onto his fingers. Once they were fully coated, he ran a digit over Jungwoo’s entrance, just circling the rim and teasing a bit. 

Jungwoo sucked in a breath, head falling back against the mattress as he whimpered. A sense of relief washed over him, like any of the prior awkwardness or fears were melting away finally. He was just so caught up in the moment, so mesmerized by how Doyoung made little hums of contentment while touching him, how pleasurable every touch felt...nothing else mattered but the two of them.

“Mm, please…” Jungwoo choked out, still laying back, staring up at the ceiling as he heard Doyoung groan and began to push a finger inside of him. The elder worked slowly, watching Jungwoo’s body and listening to every movement. When the boy tensed up, he’d stop. When he squirmed, Doyoung would push further. And once he had his finger fully inside, he curled it.

The elder’s face flushed a bit as he remembered where he learned these skills, it certainly wasn’t through past experiences. Instead, he shamelessly did some reading prior, wanting to know how to make Jungwoo feel good when the time came. Perhaps that was a little embarrassing, it was embarrassing enough to have him clearing his search history three times, just in case. But it seemed to be paying off, with how his boyfriend was becoming more vocal, more relaxed.

Doyoung moved his finger as though he were motioning for someone to ‘come here’, just like he’d been taught through sex-positive articles and blog posts. But nothing really seemed to change. Jungwoo exhaled softly, head still dipped back, and Doyoung expected more. Biting his lip in concentration, he just continued to do what he had been, trusting that the younger one would tell him if he didn’t like something.

And to his surprise, Jungwoo was moaning again, peering at him with needy eyes, “keep going, more please,” He breathed out, giving Doyoung a little sense of pride.

He curled his finger again, this time immediately earning a gasp from Jungwoo, who was arching his back a little at the contact. When Doyoung looked up, he could see precum dripping from his boyfriend’s cock onto his tummy, causing him to hiss under his breath at the visual of it all.

“...whatever you just did felt really, really good, Doie,” Jungwoo whimpered, speaking in nearly a whisper. His eyes softened, as though to be pleading for the other to continue. It didn’t take much, didn’t even take words...as soon as Doyoung met Jungwoo’s glance, he was back between his legs, stroking the same spot that seemed to get such a rise out of the younger one.

Jungwoo moaned out again, writhing beneath Doyoung’s touch, thighs shaking and nearly closing. Doyoung reached out with his free hand, holding the boy’s legs open for him and smirking at how his boyfriend was struggling to hold it all together. And to make things more difficult for him, he added a second finger, scissoring and stretching him carefully, growing harder at how wet it all sounded.

“Doyoung, oh my god,” Jungwoo mewled, back arching off the bed a little again, “baby, I…’m gonna come if you don’t stop,” He whimpered, trying to nudge the other away. It’d been a while now, long enough for his body to adjust, he just was worried he might finish too early and ruin the moment.

So, with that, Doyoung slowly pulled his fingers out, mind wandering a bit and thinking about how nice and tight Jungwoo was going to feel around his cock soon, “...do you think you’re ready, love? Should we take a break and do that again after?”

Jungwoo shook his head, “I’m ready,” He reassured, letting go of his thighs for a moment and sitting up a little so that he could give Doyoung a kiss.

“I love you so much, you know that, right?” Doyoung asked once their lips parted, lingering close to the other’s face, nuzzling his nose playfully.

Jungwoo grinned softly, “I love you too, I…” His voice trailed off as his words got stuck in his throat and his eyes welled up with tears, though. Looking away from Doyoung, he tried to swipe them away, not wanting to worry him. They were good tears, the kind that form when you feel so overwhelmingly loved and wanted. Doyoung had a way of doing that to him, he always felt like the most important person in the world when they were together.

“Baby, shh, no need to cry,” Doyoung cooed, cupping Jungwoo’s face and stroking his rosy cheeks with his thumbs.

Jungwoo giggled, meeting the elder’s glance as he smiled through his tears, “I’m just…”

“Emotional?” Doyoung asked with a chuckle, bringing Jungwoo’s face near again and kissing gently over his eyelids.

“A little, yeah,” He nodded, smiling as he was kissed.

“It’s cute,” Doyoung reassured, earning a little hum of contentment from Jungwoo.

The elder brought their lips together again afterwards, still holding his boyfriend’s face as he nudged them to lay down, resting atop his chest and kissing him affectionately, passionately. Jungwoo instinctively wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, bodies flush against one another. His hands traveled down to the hem of Doyoung’s shirt that still created a barrier between them, eagerly trying to tug it off and get it out of the way. Their lips parted for a moment, just long enough for Doyoung to shuck his shirt off and then get back to kissing his boyfriend.

The two lingered like that for a little while, wrapped up in each other while they made out. Everything felt so warm, their bodies, their feelings...it was warm and intimate, just like they both imagined.

“Want you so bad,” Jungwoo spoke against Doyoung’s lips, chest rising and falling heavily.

Doyoung sat up a little, looking at his boyfriend with such love and admiration, “want you too, baby, please…?”

Jungwoo whimpered, reveling in the way the elder looked as he asked to have him. All he could do was nod, eyes going wide with excitement as he watched Doyoung reach for his cock, positioning himself at his entrance. He traced the tip over his rim, teasing a bit before slowly and carefully working himself inside.

The younger one squirmed again, face scrunching up with slight displeasure at the burn of the stretch. And when Doyoung saw the way he tensed up, he stopped, giving Jungwoo all the time he needed. Maybe things weren’t quite as smooth as they pictured, taking a few tries, a few changes in position. But the naturalness of everything made their hearts swell. It felt more special to work with one another, it felt more intimate as they both communicated what they needed.

And when Doyoung finally bottomed out, the two of them were in bliss. Jungwoo looped his legs around the elder’s waist again, holding him near as he leaned forward to bring their lips together again. Doyoung thrusted his hips once they were comfortable, still trying to find a rhythm that worked. Yet even with the awkward stutters, Jungwoo could feel himself nearing an orgasm. His hands went to rest at Doyoung’s back, digging into the skin ever so slightly with every movement, moaning into their kisses.

The elder groaned at the tight squeeze, sitting up a little to get at a better angle to fuck into Jungwoo at. As their lips parted, he peered down at the other, swallowing hard and hissing under his breath, “you’re so fucking hot, oh my god,” He cooed, causing Jungwoo to dip his head back and mewl at the praise, “feel so good around my cock, look how well you take it.”

Meekly, Jungwoo reached between his legs, stroking his cock as he was taking Doyoung, “I love it,” He cried out, no more shame or worries about how sounded in this moment, “fuck, I love it so much.”

Doyoung gripped Jungwoo by the thighs, steadying himself as he moved faster, harder, eager to have Jungwoo finish first. When he noticed the younger one touching himself, he batted his hand away lightly, taking a hold of him instead and jerking him off just as fast as his hips were going. Jungwoo gasped, thighs twitching again, only remaining still because of his boyfriend’s strong hands around them.

“I…” He yelped out, eyes squeezing shut, tummy tightening up in sheer pleasure, “I’m coming, I’m coming…” With one last squirm and cry, Jungwoo released all over Doyoung’s hand, clenching hard around his cock as his body spasmed.

The tightness of Jungwoo around him and the sight of him unraveling like that sent the elder over the edge as well, only taking a few more thrusts before he was releasing deep inside of his boyfriend.

“Oh my god…” He sighed in contentment, panting and looking down at Jungwoo, who appeared to be just as tired. Carefully, Doyoung pulled out of the other, watching as his cum ran down the sides of Jungwoo’s thighs. Everything was a little wet, a little messy, but neither could be bothered in that moment.

Instead, Doyoung laid atop Jungwoo again, bringing him into his arms and holding him close as he peppered his face with gentle kisses, “that was amazing,” He whispered into his ear.

Jungwoo settled in Doyoung’s embrace, “it was,” He nodded softly, sounding pretty exhausted from everything, “I never thought I could feel that good.”

The elder chuckled, “me neither, now I know what the hype is all about,” He teased.

Jungwoo laughed as well, “mhm, it was well worth the wait.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to share this moment with anyone else,” Doyoung nodded in agreement, kissing Jungwoo’s cheek and brushing some of the hair out from in front of his eyes when he peered up at him, “I just wish I wouldn’t have been so shy and made us wait this long.”

Jungwoo pouted, though he found the comment to be pretty funny regardless. They both dragged things out a little longer than necessary, but that was fine. It’s not like there was any rush, he didn’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.

“We just have to make up for lost time is all,” Jungwoo smirked, earning a playful nudge to his shoulder from Doyoung.

“Okay and how do you suppose we get Taeyong out of my dorm again for that to happen?” 

Jungwoo pursed his lips, thinking really hard about that one, “we’ll set him up with someone, if he had a boyfriend, he wouldn’t always be in his dorm.”

Doyoung laughed and shook his head, sitting up and bringing Jungwoo with him, “c’mon, speaking of, we probably should shower before he gets home and starts asking questions anyways…”

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjk this is my first time like actually writing smut so i hope you enjoyed !! i had a lot of fun putting this together so thanks for taking the time to read. ♡


End file.
